the_hivefandomcom-20200215-history
Operation: Hive Frontier
The game Operation: Hive Frontier (or "OHF" as its abbreviation) is the seventh game of the Hive, the final game created while Hive was only in AvP, before ACM came out. The members who came up with the idea for these matches in the first place were BamaMercenary and teddytom. BamaMercenary created the idea for Dethroned mode while teddytom created the Assault mode. Matriarch italian-stal created the third mode, Duel, himself. The fourth mode, Blitzkrieg, is created by member pupgod768 after a game in his own clan. A fifth mode, Transmutation, was released years after the previous modes by MaxDeadBear. In OHF in AvP, the setup is not a deathmatch, unlike most Hive games. Instead, it is a mixed species team match of 2 teams. The ability of this allows each team to have their own plans and tactics without revealing them to the other team. At least 8 players are needed to play, while 16 is the maximum. This mode truely allows players to show loyalty or skill, 2 of the Five Methods to rank up (see "Ranks"). One team is the Royals, while the other team is the Opposers. The Royal team is always going to be aliens, but the Opposers may be other aliens or marines, depending on the mode. The Matriarch must be present to do this game, for it personally involves a fake overthrow of the clan leader, in a fun clan game. (*Note: this game does not really overthrow the clan Matriarch.) If there is no Matriarch, only an Empress of the Council or Deacon of the Hivebloods will fit the position. The members who join the Royals are showing loyalty to the Matriarch, while the Opposers are players attempting to show skill. The rewards of this game are very generous, for the winning team all ranks up once. The team leader ranks up one and a half ranks. There is no second-place reward. Dethroned Mode Dethrond is one of the 2 similar modes of Operation: Hive Frontier. The Royals team of aliens is up against an Opposer team of other aliens, just like the K-series aliens from Aliens vs. Predator: Extinction. The aliens in this mode are "no longer loyal to their queen" and are "attempting to overthrow her." The team leader of the Opposers is a predator, the only one in this match (no smartdiscs or plasma caster permitted). This predator is leading a rebellion against the Matriarch, in this case. The Opposers are showing their skill against the Matriarch, who is the leader of the Royals team. Both teams need to defend their group leader. To begin the match, teams should try to start on opposite sides of the map (this should be planned ahead). The 2 teams must start in one general area, and after 1 minute after the match's beginning (time to gather to one side of the map and plan), the battle begins. The teams send out all "offenders" to battle, while "defenders" defend their group leader. The whole idea of this mode is to kill the other groups' leader. The group leaders may fight, but it is not advised for their well-being and how quick the match could end. The group leaders should go to more reclusive areas of the map. Once the other team's leader has been killed 3 times, the battle is over. If the Opposers win the aliens will have "usurped the corrupt queen and taken over as the new Hive leaders" (not really). The Royal's winning means the "corrupt queen keeps her position as another rebellion is stopped under her reign" (not really). To decide the winner, a minitournament must be played. Another battle must begin and will be done the same way. There can be 3 battles at most, the best 2-out-of-3 is the winning team. The winning team ranks up once for each player, and each member also recieves a bonus ranking up slightly from loyalty or skill, depending on which team wins. Assault Mode Assault mode is the second mode of OHF, to which the Opposers are marines. Once again, the Opposers' team leader is a single predator, who cannot use smartdiscs, plasma casters, and now proximity mines. The Royal's team leader is once again the Matriarch. In fact, this setup is pretty much the same as Dethroned mode, but is played with marines instead. Players have a minute to gather and plan at the beginning, then the match begins. From here, members either attempt going out and killing the other team or stay back and defend the team leader. The objective once again is to kill the other group leader 3 times. Once that is done, the winning team has won one battle. The same setup is used, as another battle begins and it is a best 2-out-of-3 battle wins to win the minitournament and for the whole team to win first place. From here, the Opposers winning means they "have killed all the xenomorphs and have saved the universe" (not really). If the Royals win, then they "have crushed all the marines and any hope to defeat the all-powerful Hive" (not really). The winning team ranks up once and recieves a bonus to whatever Method of ranking up they did, loyalty or skill. Duel Mode Duel mode is the odd mode out of Operation: Hive Frontier. This idea was different from the others, because of the final fight of each battle. Here, the Opposers team can be all 3 species, but the team must choose one for all the players to play as (i.e. if the team chooses marines, the whole team must be marines, including the group leader). The Royals, once again, play as aliens and have the Matriarch as their clan leader. Each battle bgins just as it does in Dethroned and Assault modes: each team has the first minute of each battle to gather and plan on one side of the map. In this mode, however, all players are offensive, including each group leader. Once the battle begins, each player kills each other. Once a member of each team dies, they are out for the battle. The only ones with infinite lives for this section of the battle are the group leaders. Other members must hide or go into some spot where they will not interfere. Once all the members of one team's reinforcements are dead, then the group leaders will face off at the Diamond location in the Big Room. The team that had surviving players from the first part will help their leader during the faceoff. From here, all members may come and watch, but not interfere if they were dead players. The group leaders must kill each other 3 times. The first team to kill the other group's leader during this phase wins that battle. The group leader with extra players will indeed have a fair advantage over the single opponent. Just like before, this must be done twice, or 3 times if there is a tie, for it is best 2-out-of-3 battle wins. The first team to wins 2 battles wins the minitournament and first place, where they will rank up once each and recieve a bonus ranking up a bit for either loyalty or skill, whichever they used. Blitzkrieg Mode Another odd mode out is Blitzkrieg mode of OHF. Member pupgod768 created this mode, and this mode may be the quickest of the modes. The word "blitzkrieg" translates to "lighting battle tactic," an actual tactic in the war, hence the game's speed. This mode will be done fast and easily, but like the other OHF modes, it is a series of 3 battles (or 2 if the same team wins twice in a row) to win the reward. To play, the Royals must be aliens, like normal. The Opposers, like Duel mode, choose their team species. Unlike Duel mode, the Opposers leader must be a different species from their team. If the team is predators, for example, the team leader must be either an alien or marine. The Royals leader is still an alien, but a praetorian skin. Now this mode is usually played in Ruins, where the map is large and open. For the first minute, like all modes, no teams attack, but they gather in their room and plan out battle tactics. Here, the Royals start in the Pillar Room, while the Opposers spawn in the Tree Room. After the first minute is up, the match begins. This mode is different from the others because one team is restricted, while the other is free to move. During a first battle, the Royals team is not allowed to leave the Pillar Room. The Opposers are supposed to come to them and murder them. Now, the purpose of the game is to completely annihilate the other team. If a member dies twice (each normal player has 2 lives), they go to the room that is not being attacked to wait out the rest of the battle. The only difference in team leaders is that they each have 5 lives, instead of one. If a leader dies, their team may continue to fight, but their most-powerful member is dead. Once an entire team is whiped out, the remaining team with at least one member left wins that battle. The winning team's leader, whether they are out or not, will hiss, shoot plasma 3 times, or shoot 3 grenades to end the battle. In a second battle, the Royals attack the Tree Room, where the Opposers are trapped. A tiebreker match has the Royals in the Pillar Room again. The first team to win 2 battles wins. If a rare Double-Kill glitch (two members die at the same time) occurs, no-one wins that battle. 'Protected Method' However, there is a special method to play Blitzkrieg mode specifically. This is called the Protection Method, created by pythor085. In this method, the teams are already premade, with one full team being aliens (the Royals), and one full team of marines (the Opposers). The Protection method is the only exception for a team leader having to be a different species in Blitzkrieg mode. Now, the marines get to use every weapon but the smartgun and the buckshot of the shotgun. In this mode, one marine will be chosen leader and one alien of praetorian skin will be the other leader. This is the exact setup of Blitzkrieg mode, but it is in Gateway. The aliens will start in the cave part of the map (the Council Caverns). The Opposers will start in the compound area. In all rounds, however, the marines will always invade the alien territory, not viceversa like in normal Blitzkrieg. The same number of lives are used, and the first team to win 2 battles receives the same reward as normal Blitzkrieg mode. Operation: Xeno Frontier This is the ACM version of this game, which will be typed once the game's release.